1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of RFID reader antennas, and to devices and methods for communicating with RFID tags and labels.
2. Description of the Related Art
RFID devices, such as RFID tags and RFID labels, have been increasing in their use and applications. RFID readers have been used to detect RFID devices for a variety of purposes, including inventory and tracking purposes.
With the increased use of RFID devices, RFID have begun to be used in a wider variety of circumstances and environments. This has presented a problem in that RFID antennas for use with RFID readers have typically had to be optimized for use in certain narrow classes of environments or conditions. This has resulted in a multiplicity of antenna devices, and a need for selecting antennas for use in whatever particular application is desired.
In view of the foregoing, it would be appreciated that improvements in the field of RFID readers would be desirable.